


Till There Was You (coach and sir b)

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, special chapter
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: dati kailangan lang makapasa ng team ni coach, ngayon may sarili na silaㅡteam byun-park pa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Till There Was You (coach and sir b)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tranceinme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranceinme/gifts).



> HELLO :-) my favorites are nagbabalik! maikli lang ito and dapat talaga nung january pa, overdue na hahaha! may munti akong regalo sa bandang dulo. huwag nalang mag-expect upang hindi madisappoint.
> 
> enjoy reading mga ka-tribo ko sa pagdede ni coach kay sir b!!!! charnez
> 
> ps. unbeta’d, pasensya na :-)

"Sanitize your hands first, twins." Paalala ni Baekhyun sa kambal bago bumaba ng kotse.

Kahihinto palang kasi ng sasakyan. Kararating lang nila sa bahay ng mommy lola to visit everyone na hindi nila nakasama noong pasko at makakasama sa paparating na pagsalubong ng bagong taon.

May mga dala silang gift para sa lahat. Nag-uunahan sa pagbaba ang kambal pero hindi hinayaan ni Baekhyun na makaalis ang mga ito ng kotse na hindi man lang nililinis ang mga kamay.

Kumain kasi sila. Medyo greasy.

Kumpleto ‘yang bag ni Baekhyun para sa kambal. May alcohol, wet wipes, hand sanitizer, at kung ano-ano pang necessities like pabango, oo kasali 'yon talaga for Baekhyun, baby powder, and the likes.

"Nasabik." Natatawang comment ni Chanyeol habang pinanonood ang mag-aama niya. Nakaharap na kasi si Baekhyun sa backseat at nililinisan ang dalawa. 

Silang apat lang. Hindi kasama ang Mama Ross ng kambal dahil hinayaan na muna nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na mag-spend ito ng holidays with her family. Babalik ito bago ang bisperas ng bagong taon para may tutulong sa mga gawain in behalf of Baekhyun na _buntis_.

"Tagal nilang hindi nakadalaw, eh. Busy tayo pareho." sagot ni Baekhyun na tinanguan ng asawa.

"Kahit ikaw sabik. Sabik sa mga handa dito."

Matapos ang ginagawa na thankfully ay tahimik na nag-obey ang kambal sa paglinis ng papa nila sakanila, nilingon naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Masama ang tingin. Napalayo kaagad ito. Mabilis pa naman ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

"May sinasabi ka?"

"Wala. Inaappreciate ko ang beauty mo. Bat ang ganda-ganda ng asawa ko?"

Pero imbes na kiligin at tanggapin ang affection, sinimangutan ni Baekhyun ang _pangbobola_ ni Chanyeol.

"Tara na. Andyan na ang mommy lola." sabi ni Baekhyun at inunlock na ang pinto. Nagmadali naman si Chanyeol makababa dahil siyempre, kahit pa sabihin ni Baekhyun na kaya naman ay hindi 'yon hahayaan ni Chanyeol.

Nag-jog ito papunta sa side ni Baekhyun saka pinagbuksan ang buntis.

Inalalayan din. Nang tuluyang makalabas, sunod na binuksan naman ni Chanyeol ang pintuan sa backseat kung saan nandon ang kambal at katulad kanina, nag-unahan ito. Mabuti nalang at nasalo ni Chanyeol si Yewon na tumalon.

"Pag ikaw nadapa!"

Tumawa lang naman ang bata. Close sila ng daddy niya, eh. Best friends sila.

"Don't jump, Yewon. Be careful." paalala naman ni Baekhyun na sinagutan ng opo with maliit voice ni Wowon.

Lumapit ang mga bata kay Baekhyun dahil ang bilin ni Chanyeol palagi ay they should protect their papa in all aspect. Ayun, sineryoso naman ng kambal ang usapan nilang tatlo. Sa magkabilang kamay ni Baekhyun humawak ang mga bata habang palapit sila sa mga kamag-anak. Nakasunod lang si Chanyeol sa mag-aama niya at umaapir sa mga pinsang nakakasalubong.

"Mommy!" 

Pumalakpak pa ang Yewon nang makita ang mommy lola at binitawan si Baekhyun. Tuwang-tuwa naman ang mga matatanda kasi halatang lista ang little Baekhyun nila. Nakadikit pa rin naman si Yejun sa papa niya pero nagmamano at nagkikiss din naman kagaya ni Yewon na ngayon ay buhat na ng isa sa mga tita ni Chanyeol.

"Tita, mabigat po." Paalala ni Baekhyun.

"Hayaan mo na. Namiss ko." ngumiti ito. "Hindi kasi kayo dumadalaw, eh." pagtatampo nito. Sakto namang lumitaw si Chanyeol na inakbayan ang tita niya sabay halik sa pisngi. "Sus, busy, eh. Kaya nga nauna na kayong bisitahin ngayon kaysa sa Cavite kela mama." panlalambing nito.

"Kailan ba kayo uuwi?" tanong ng mommy lola habang papasok silang lahat ng bahay. Buhat pa rin ng tita ni Chanyeol si Yewon samantalang lumapit naman na ito kay Baekhyun saka kinuha ang free hand ng asawa, nakahawak sa kabila si Yejun.

"Kararating lang namin. Di ko pa nga nakakain 'yung mga paborito ko, pinauuwi mo na agad kami, la?" pagbibiro ni Chanyeol.

"Loko!" kinaltukan naman siya ng lola sa noo. Malakas pa talaga. Nananakit pa, eh. Chos. "Mamamalengke kasi ako bukas para matansya ko. Eh, ilan lang naman kaming natitira rito kapag walang bisita. Baka masayang lang kung bibili ng marami. Kaya lang andito 'yang mga pamangkin at pinsan mo kasi dumating kayo. Hindi ako dinadalaw ng mga 'yan kapag kami-kami lang." Slightly pagsusumbong ng lola sa paborito niyang apo.

"Bat di niyo sinisilip ang lola dito?" tanong ni Chanyeol sa mga nakakabata niyang pinsan at pamangkin na ang tita naman niyang kasama ng lola sa bahay ang sumagot. "Gusto lang nila dito kapag andito ka rin."

"Itong si tita lola!" pangunguna ng isa sa mga pamangkin ni Chanyeol. "Hindi namin gustong makita si tito. Sila Uncle Baek pa at ang kambal tska kapag andito kasi sila masarap ang pagkain. Damay na rin kami."

"Sa totoo lang." pagsang-ayon naman ng isa.

Pinag-aabot naman sila ni Chanyeol na binitawan saglit si Baekhyun saka ginulo ang buhok ng mga pamangkin. Mga loko.

"Ang iingay niyo. Nakakamiss talaga noong lahat kayo dito pa sa bahay nakatira. Ngayon kasi halos lahat may kanya-kanya ng pamilya."

"Ito naman si mama iiyak pa. Buti nga nakita mo pa 'tong mga apo mo sa tuhod." sabi ng isa sa mga anak nito.

"At madadagdagan pa." sagot ni Chanyeol na nakalapit na ulit kay Baekhyun. He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist saka inabot ang tiyan nito at hinimas.

Napangiti ang lahat.

Katulad lang din noong unang dinala ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na may memory pa ng caldereta incident, glowing si Baekhyun.

"Diba lalaki ang bunso mo, Chanyeol?"

"Kung bunso na nga 'yan." sagot niya kaya siniko siya ni Baekhyun sabay pabulong na sinabing, "Bunso na 'yan."

Natawa lang si Chanyeol saka saglit na inamoy ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Wow, parang walang ibang nakakanood lalo na ang mga bata. Buti nalang at mabilis lang.

"Ikaw palang ang nagbuntis dito ng lalaki na ganyan kaganda. Noong sa kambal may babae ka kasi kaya akala ko dahil don pero bakit ang ganda ganda mo pa rin, Baekhyun? Anong sikreto?" 

Natatawa lang naman si Baekhyun. 

"Sakit po sa ulo kay Chanyeol." sagot niya sa tanong ng mommy lola kaya hinablot nito ang apo sabay hampas sa balikat.

"Aray!"

"Bat mo pinasasakit ang ulo ng asawa mo?!"

"Hindi, ha!" sagot ni Chanyeol na parang bata. Nakaupo na ngayon ang buntis sa couch katabi ang kambal na nanonood sa ipad nila with ibang mga bata. Tinatakpan pa nga ni Yewon ang screen kasi nagdadamot pero pinagsabihan ni Baekhyun, sabi rin ni Yejun na they should " _sheywr_ " share. "Hindi totoo 'yon!"

"Malaman ko lang." pananakot pa ng lola.

Natatawa-tawa lang si Baekhyun sa gilid kasi pag andito talaga sila ay parang nawawala 'yung awra ni Chanyeol na maangas as basketball player. Pinagtutulungan, eh. Kawawa naman.

"Mahal, oh!" Pagsusumbong pa nito kay Baekhyun na para namang may gagawin ang asawa to stop mommy lola eh gustong-gusto nga ni Baekhyun ang eksena sa harapan niya.

"Sige na. Pinahanda ko naman na ang kwarto niyo. Magpahinga muna kayo habang hinahanda ang pananghalian." sabi ng lola bago sila iwan don.

Pinausog naman ni Chanyeol ang kambal para makaupo siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakapikit habang nakasandal sa backrest ng sofa.

"Pagod ka, mahal?"

Tumango si Baekhyun saka sumandal sa balikat niya. "Punta tayo sa kwarto?"

"Nakikipaglaro pa ang kambal, eh."

Pinulupot ni Chanyeol ang braso sa asawa niya saka mas hinapit ito palapit. "Hindi naman mawawala 'tong mga 'to. Pababantayan ko kela tita. Tara na. Pahinga ka muna."

Tumayo na si Chanyeol at inalalayan si Baekhyun. Sinabihan niya ang isang tita na tignan-tignan na muna ang kambal at magpapahinga lang ang buntis. Hindi na nila inistorbo ang mga bata dahil galak na galak namang makipagkaibigan ni Yewon na kanina lang ay nagdadamot pa sa pinanonood nila ng kuya niya. Tahimik lang naman si Yejun kasi nahihiya pa.

Naglakad sila papunta sa kwarto. Same room na palagi nilang pinagsstayan tuwing andun sila. Nakabukas ang bintana at malinis ang buong kwarto. Halatang pinahanda talaga ng mommy lola.

"Higa ka na dito, mahal, o magbihis ka muna?"

"Palit muna ako, daddy. Ang init nito." sagot ni Baekhyun. Mabuti nalang at naibaba na ni Chanyeol ang mga gamit nila kanina with the help of his cousins. Diniretso na pala ng mga ito sa kwarto.

"Anong susuotin mo?"

"Any. Basta comfortable."

Kinuhaan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng isang pajama at cotton shirt dahil presko naman ang hangin. Matapos magpalit ni Baekhyun, itinupi ni Chanyeol ang hinubad na damit nito saka inalalayan nang makahiga. Kinumutan niya ang asawa.

"Idlip ka. Gigisingin kita kapag kakain na."

Baekhyun nodded saka itinaas ang dalawang braso. Alam naman na ni Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin 'non. 

Yakap.

He leaned towards Baekhyun tapos ay hinalikan sa noo, magkabilang pisngi, at huli ay sa labi.

"Good night."

"Tanghali palang."

"Edi good noon."

Baekhyun only chuckled and with one last kiss, pumikit na ito. Umalis naman na si Chanyeol sa ibabaw ng asawa. Tatabihan na niya sana ito nang biglang may kumatok sa pinto.

Dumilat si Baekhyun at sinundan ng tingin si Chanyeol na nakatayo na para pagbuksan ang kumatok. Isa ‘yon sa mga tita niya, kasunod si Yejun.

“Papa raw niya. Hinahanap.”

Kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang anak at saka binuhat. “Si Yewon po?”

“Busy makipaglaro. Nakikipagtalo kay Sujin kung sinong mas magandang princess don sa pinanonood nila.”

Natawa si Chanyeol at hinayaan nalang. Bago umalis ang tita, nakisuyo si Chanyeol na tignan tignan na muna si Yewon. “Mahiyain kasi ‘tong si Yejun. Gusto nito kay Baekhyun lang kapag maraming tao.”

Nang makaalis ang tita, sinara na ni Chanyeol ang pinto at hiniga si Yejun sa tabi ni Baekhyun na gising pa rin. Yumakap ito sa papa niya. Napakamot nalang si Chanyeol sa ulo.

“Ako dyan, eh. Sa gitna si papa. Payakap din ako sakaniya.” parang batang sabi nito. Umiling naman si Yejun. Baekhyun laughed at sinenyasan si Chanyeol na tumabi na kay Yejun. Nakasiksik na ito. Wala nang magagawa pa si coach.

_Stealing_. “Offense ‘yan.”

Hindi naman pinansin ni Yejun dahil hindi naman nito naintindihan. Tumabi na si Chanyeol at si Yejun nalang ang pinanggigilan. Hindi rin naman niya kasi mayayakap nang mahigpit si Baekhyun dahil sa tiyan nito.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa muling pagmulat ng mga mata ni Chanyeol, andun na si Yewon. Nasa gitna na siya ng kambal. Gising na si Baekhyun.

“Kanina ka pa gising?” Bumangon agad si Chanyeol. Kalalabas lang ni Baekhyun sa CR.

“Mga 10 minutes ago siguro. Dinala ni tita si Yewon, eh. Nakatulog daw habang yakap ‘yung ipad. Hindi talaga nagpahiram ‘yang anak mo.” Chanyeol chuckled saka inayos ang sarili.

Nagpalit ito ng shirt at short saka inayos ang buhok sa harap ng salamin. “Dumaan dito si lola kanina. Kakain na raw.” sabi ni Baekhyun but instead na lumabas na, hinila ni Chanyeol ang asawa sa harapan niya saka hinarap din si Baekhyun sa salamin.

“Why?” tanong ni Baekhyun nang yumakap si Chanyeol mula sa likod at pinatong ang baba sa balikat niya. “Wala, bawal bang yakapin ang maganda kong asawa?”

“Ang corny mo.” pag-irap ni Baekhyun pero deep inside ay kinilig naman. Typical Sir B and Coach. Corny and pabebe, charot.

“Totoo nga. Di mo ba narinig kanina? Puring-puri ka kaya kanina. Totoo naman kasi ‘yon.” saglit na hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Exposed kasi, eh. Ang bango-bango. Ang kinis pa at ang puti-puti. “Hindi pa rin nagbabago. Ikaw pa rin ang pinakamaganda.”

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun while listening to his husband. Maya-maya lang ay nagssway na sila. Ganon pa rin. “I love you, baby.”

“Magkakaron ka na ng pangatlo, ako pa rin ang baby mo?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Tumango naman si Chanyeol with emotions. Papikit-pikit pa. “Ikaw ang panganay ko.”

“Parang baliktad. Mas pababy ka, eh.”

Nag-pout si Chanyeol. Tinanggal naman ni Baekhyun ang braso nito sakaniya saka hinarap ang asawa. He then wrapped both of his arms on Chanyeol’s neck. “I love you too, daddy.”

“See? Baby kita.”

Baekhyun smiled saka nag-tiptoe. Automatic naman ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol na inalalayan ito. Halos siya na ang mag-angat kay Baekhyun para lang magmeet ang mga labi nila. Pagkalayo dahil smack lang naman, hinabol ni Chanyeol ang labi ni Baekhyun pero nagtakip na ang buntis.

“Isa pa! Ang bilis naman ‘non!”

Umiling si Baekhyun at saka ngumuso sa direksyon ng kama kung saan siya nakaharap. Nilingin ‘yon ni Chanyeol at nakita ang natanaw ni Baekhyun. Si Yewon na mukhang nahihilo pa dahil sa antok.

“Magseselos ang daddy’s girl.”

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa batok at nilapitan na si Yewon. “Gising na pala ang prinsesa ko na ‘yan. Gutom na?”

Umiling si Yewon saka inangat ang dalawang braso. Baekhyun na Baekhyun, eh. Buhat naman ang gusto nito while Baekhyun is yakap.

“Gisingin ko na rin ba si Yejun, mahal? Kakain na diba.”

“Yes, please. Sabay-sabay na tayong lima.” sagot ni Baekhyun sabay hawak sa tiyan niya. Gutom na. Nagdedemand na ng pagkain ang bunso.

Ginising naman na ni Chanyeol si Yejun na thankfully ay palagi lang kalmado. Total opposite ni Yewon na minsan ay magalaw lang tuwing natutulog ay bubugnutin na. Inaasar nga ni Chanyeol na high blood daw.

Buhat ni Chanyeol si Yewon while magkahawak ng kamay sina Baekhyun at Yejun na lumabas ng kwarto. Pagdating nila sa kusina, may saktong apat na bakanteng upuan. Magkakatabi. Para sakanila talaga.

“Kain na. Tatawagin ko palang ulit kayo, eh.” sabi ng lola.

Sinabi naman ni Baekhyun na ginising pa kasi ang kambal. 

“Sakto pala tayong lahat dito.” comment ng isa sa mga pinsan ni Chanyeol.

“Magdadagdag nalang sa May. Tita, ‘yung high chair ha?” sabi ni Chanyeol. May high chair kasi ron at napag-usapan na ng mga matatanda na ayun ang ipapagamit sa bunsong Park tuwing dadalaw sila ron.

“Excited na excited, ha?”

Napalingon ang lahat sa direksyon ng pinanggalingan ng boses, sa entrance ng dining area at napatayo si Chanyeol ang isa sa pinaka close niyang pinsan. Ang alam niya kasi ay wala ito ron. Seaman kasi si Jiho. Kapitan na ng barko.

“Cap!”

“Coach!” pangmamock pabalik ni Jiho saka sila nagbro hug ng pinsan.

“Wala man lang nagsabi na andito ka pala?”

“Outdated ka sa Facebook? Kauuwi ko lang nung nakaraang linggo, pre.”

Naglakad sila pabalik sa mesa at bumalik si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya kanina, sa tabi ni Baekhyun saka dinagdagan pa ang nakalagay ron. Sa araw-araw nila magkasama, Chanyeol knows kung gaano na kumain si Baekhyun. Sa totoo nga lang ay natutuwa rin ang mga kasabay nila ngayon panoorin si Baekhyun kumain. Ang cute pa rin kasi. Ganun pa rin noong pinagbubuntis nito ang kambal.

“Hi, Baek!” pagkuha ni Jiho sa atensyon nito. Malapad na ngumiti naman si Baekhyun. Akmang palalapitin ni Baekhyun ang kambal sa Uncle Jiho nila para makapagbeso pero pinigilan na nito kaagad. “Mamaya na. Kumakain pa. Sasabay rin ako. Wala man lang tumawag sakin, eh.”

Sinimangutan naman ito ng lola. “Hindi mo ako pinupuntahan dito. Pakitang tao ka porket narinig mong andito si Chanyeol.”

“Kauuwi ko lang galing South, lola. Diba pagdating ko umalis din kami nila mama? Syempre nagpahinga ako kasi ako ‘yung nagmaneho kagabi. Ito si mommy matampuhin.”

Nagtawanan naman ang lahat. Hindi naman talaga masama ang loob ng mommy lola. Gusto lang nitong lambingin ang mga apo. Ang tatanda na kasi, eh. Mga apo sa tuhod na talaga ang bagong mga baby nito. Paborito nga si Yejun kasi hawig daw ni Chanyeol kaya nga excited din ang lahat sa bunso, lalaki rin kasi.

Matapos kumain, dumiretso sila sa labas. Gusto pang tumulong ni Baekhyun sa pagliligpit dahil nahihiya siya. Hindi naman na sila kasi bisita at iba kaso ayaw ng lola. Ang mga babaeng pinsan ni Chanyeol ang pinaghugas ng plato. Nasa gazebo naman ang pamilya with Jiho.

“Ikakasal na ko. By the end of 2020. Pumunta kayo, ha? Flower girl si Yeon, bible bearer si Yejun.” sabi nito habang nakaupo malapit kay Baekhyun. Nakatayo si Chanyeol sa harapan nila, nagpapababa ng kinain.

“Tas ako best man?” biro ni Chanyeol.

Sumimangot si Jiho. “May kapatid na lalaki ‘yung fiancee ko. Sorry ka.”

“Dinala mo na ba dito?” 

Tumango si Jiho. “Oo naman. Ilang beses na rin nameet ‘yon ng mommy lola. Pagpunta namin sa Manila, idadaan ko sa mansion mo.”

“Mansion ka dyan.” natawa si Baekhyun. Totoo naman kasi ang laki-laki ng bahay nila tapos pinarenovate pa ang isang kwarto nang makompirma ang gender ng bunso. Mas malaki ‘yon dahil in the future, magsosolo si Yewon while magkasama ang dalawang lalaki. 

“Sabi mo ‘yan, ha?”

“Oo, bago sumampa ulit.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinagabihan, tinawag ni Chanyeol ang lahat sa living room. Hindi naman kasi sila magtatagal doon. Bukas din ng gabi ay babalik na sila ng Manila. December 27 na kasi at kailangan pa nilang magprepare para sa New Year’s eve. Kung irarush kasi ay mahihirapan. Mahirap nang mamili ng 30 at lalong 31. Maraming tao.

“Anong meron?” tanong ng isa sa mga pamangkin niya.

“May party. Gusto mo ng pera?”

Pagkarinig naman ng mga bata ‘non at ng mga _feeling bata_ aka Chanyeol’s cousins, nagsilapitan silang lahat. 

“Teka! Wala pa! May contest, siyempre. Paghirapan niyo. Wala ng libre ngayon.” 

Natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng asawa. Loko. Paglalaruan pa ang mga bata, eh. 

“Bigay mo na kuya, pasko naman.”

“Oo nga tska big time ka naman.”

Habang nakikipagnegotiate ang mga bata with their Kuya/Tito Chanyeol, nakikipag-usap naman si Baekhyun sa mga matatanda at mga asawa ng iba sa mga pinsan ni Chanyeol. Usapang maybahay at nagbabudget. _Wow_.

“Nacocontrol mo ba gumastos ‘yan? Mukhang sige lang nang sige, Baek.” tanong ng tita ni Chanyeol. Nagbabalat ito ng orange na halos si Baekhyun lang ang kumakain. Nag-sorry pa nga siya kanina nang mapansing siya lang ang kuha nang kuha sa plato pero sinabi naman nila na ayos lang at para sakaniya talaga ang mga ‘yon. 

Nakakabusog kasi talaga siyang pagmasdan kumain.

“Palagi kong pinagsasabihan, ta. Spoiled na spoiled din ang kambal dyan. Kung ano-ano ang binibili. Pag may tinuro, ilalabas agad ang wallet.” sagot ni Baekhyun saka nag-glance sa kambal na naglalaro kasama ang ibang pinsan na kaedaran lang din nila. 

Wala ang ipad. Ayaw kasi ni Baekhyun masanay sila sa gadgets kaya as much as possible, mas ayos ang mga laruan talaga and other physical activities. Mabuti nga at minsan sinasama sila ni Chanyeol. Kasalukuyang naglalaro ang mga bata na ang setup ay nasa school sila at ang teacher? Si Miss Yewon Park na may hawak pang stick.

“Baby, baka matusok ang eyes mo. Don’t point it toward your face.” paalala ni Baekhyun.

“Dapat hindi. Lalaki ang mga bata na nakukuha lahat ng gusto. Mahirap na masanay sila.” sagot ng mommy lola sa kwento ni Baekhyun.

Saglit pa silang nagkaron ng topic about sa mga asawa nila nang maagaw nila Chanyeol ang atensyon ng lahat. 

“Singing contest. Ang judge si mommy lola, Tita Mon, and Uncle Baek.” sabi nito sa mga batang sasali. Nakapagdecide na si Chanyeol kung ano ang ipagagawa sa mga gustong mabigyan ng aguinaldo bago sila mamigay ng regalo at ibang pamasko. Lahat ng binanggit niya para mag-judge ay may magaganda boses.

“Sige nga, oh. Pakitaan niyo kami.” Excited na sabi ng mommy lola sabay pumalakpak pa.

Kanya-kanyang pasikat naman ang mga bata pero meron pa rin talagang mga hindi nakikisali. Mahiyain kasi.

“Kanino kayo nahihiya? Kay Uncle Baek?” natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“He witnessed worse.” nagtawanan ang lahat, sumang-ayon naman si Baekhyun. “That’s true. Sige na. Sali na kayo. Malaki ibibigay ni Tito Chan or if you want I won’t look nalang.” sabay takip pa nito ng mata.

Ang cute-cute. Napapangiti nalang si Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa asawa. Whipped.

Naagaw lang ang atensyon nito nang magsalita ang isa sa mga pamangkin na nahihiya lang kanina. “Kakanta na po ako. Kahit hindi ako manalo basta para sa crush ko.”

“Bakit? Sino bang crush mo?” kunot noong tanong ni Chanyeol.

Wala naman kasi ibang tao bukod sakanilang pamilya so paanong mapapanood ng crush ng batang si Binoy ang performance?

“Anong pangalan ng crush mo? Vivideohan kita tapos isesend natin sa nanay niya. Sabihin mo harana.” panunuhol pa ni Chanyeol.

Nagtatawanan naman ang mga nanonood. Namumula kasi si Binoy.

Bumuntong hiniga ang bata bago sagutin ang tanong ni Tito Chanyeol.

“Si Uncle Baek po.”

Nanlaki ang mata ng lahat including Baekhyun na napahinto sa pagkain ng orange. “Ako….?”

Nahihiyang tumango naman si Binoy.

Sumimangot si Chanyeol.

“Hindi. Huwag ka nang kumanta!” pagmamaktol nito sabay hablot ng mic mula sa kamay ng bata. Mapagpatol din, eh.

“Huy! Ibigay mo. First time lang natin maririnig si Binoy kumanta.” sabi ni Jiho sa gilid pero umiiling si Chanyeol.

“Hindi, ayoko. Gusto ko ako lang manghaharana sa asawa ko.”

“Seloso.” pang-aasar ni Tita Mon.

Pinagtulungan tuloy ng lahat si Chanyeol kaya ang ending para matahimik ang lahat, siya nalang ang pumindot ng kung ano sa videoke.

“Pakakantahin mo na?” tanong ng lola pero hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. He instead brought the mic malapit sa bibig niya saka nagsimulang kumanta nag tumugtog ang song.

_Til there was you._

Naalala tuloy ni Baekhyun ang ginawa nilang pagsneak-out noong gabi bago ang kasal nila. They were not supposed to meet pero makulit si Chanyeol tapos ay pumunta sila sa garden kung saan ang venue ng wedding then nagpractice doon. Natapos ang gabi na kinakanta ni Chanyeol ‘yon, acapella, while they were swaying, dancing under the moonlight.

Feel na feel ni Chanyeol ang pagkanta at nakangiti lang ang lahat habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa. Si Baekhyun din kasi ay halatang into the moment na. Magkatitigan lang silang dalawa hanggang sa lumapit na si Chanyeol at kinuha ang kamay ng asawa then bago sabihin ang huling lyrics ay humalik na muna ito sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

“ _You_.”

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat pagkatapos. Nag-bow naman si Chanyeol na akala mo ay performer talaga.

“Ang daya naman ‘non. Si Tito Chanyeol ba ang panalo?” tanong ng isang batang babae.

Niloko naman ito ni Chanyeol saka ibinulsa ang isang libo na nilapag kanina sa table na premyo sana. Nagreklamo kaagad ang mga bata. Chanyeol laughed. “Joke lang!”

Namili na sila kung sino panalo pagkatapos non dahil wala ng gusto pang kumanta. After bigyan ng 1K at tag 300 ang mga sumali, namigay na si Chanyeol ng mga gift with the help of kambal. Actually si Yejun lang talaga kasi kinailangan pang makipag-agawan ng makakatanggap ng regalo kay Yewon, ayaw kasi nitong ibigay. Kanya raw ‘yon from daddy kaya inilayo na ni Baekhyun ang anak at itinabi nalang sakaniya.

Nang matapos, kinalong ni Chanyeol si Yewon saka tumabi kay Baekhyun. Nagpaserve ang mommy lola ng cake.

"Totoo ba 'yon? Uuwi na kayo bukas?"

Tumango si Chanyeol. Nalungkot ang lahat.

"Bakit ang bilis naman? Dito na kayo mag-bagong taon."

"Babalik nalang kami, lola. Alam mo namang di pwede. Kasama namin sila mama tska pamilya ni Baek."

Alam naman ng mommy lola na wala silang magagawa pero siyempre nakakalungkot pa rin. Tagal nilang hindi nakita, eh, tapos aalis agad.

Matapos magbukasan ng regalo dahil natanggap na rin nila Chanyeol ang kanilang apat galing sa ibang mga Park, nag-aya na ang kambal sa kwarto.

Pagdating don, nilinisan na niya ang dalawa habang hinahanda naman ni Baekhyun ang susuotin. Hindi na kasi ito makayuko, nahihirapan na kaya si Chanyeol ang in charge sa pagpapaligo sa kambal tuwing wala si Ate Ross.

Matapos mapaliguan, nag-unahan ang kambal sa papa nila. Si Chanyeol na ang nagbihis kay Yejun dahil inuna ni Baekhyun si Yewon. Hindi naman niya kayang dalawa, eh.

"Tulog na kayo." sabi ni Chanyeol habang binabalik ang towel na ginamit sa CR but instead na sumunod, tumayo si Yewon sa mattress sabay nagtatalon.

"Wesing! Wesing!"

Hindi naman ito pinansin ni Yejun na halatang pagod na. Usually, papatulan ni Chanyeol ‘yon kaso nakahiga na kasi si Yejun na halatang wala na sa mood kaya pinatay nalang niya ang ilaw pagkagaling sa banyo. Kaagad na nahiga si Yewon sa tabi ni Yejun with a little gasp. Baekhyun chuckled.

“Loko ka! Buti hindi nadaganan si Juju!” pagsaway ni Baekhyun sa asawa.

Naglakad lang naman si Chanyeol papunta sa kama at tinabihan ito matapos buksan ang lampshade. “Tulog na Wowon.”

“Wrinkle, wrinkle!” sagot ng bata.

Pampatulog niya kasi ‘yon. May duet pa muna sila ng daddy niya ng twinkler twinkle every night.

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at kinuha si Yewon sa lap niya. Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa kama, nakasandal sa headboard pero may pillow pa muna na nilagay ni Chanyeol. Tulog na si Yejun sa gitna ng parents.

“You start.” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Yewon.

The little girl smiled then they started singing. Natatawa si Baekhyun habang nakikinig. 

Minsan talaga, gusto niyang kasama nila ni Chanyeol ang kambal sa kwarto. Mabilis kasi ang paglaki nila and he really wants to spend every moment kasama ang mga bata but Chanyeol… _mahilig sa alone time_. Ito pa mismo ang naghahatid sa kambal sa kwarto ng dalawa kahit minsan ay hindi pa sila inaantok. Pinipilit ng daddy nila para masolo na ang papa. Kaagaw daw niya kasi sa oras. Pag lumabas na raw si bunso, lalong wala ng time para sakaniya.

Pilyo talaga.

"Sleep ka na, hm?"

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang buhok ng anak. Isang tango ang sinagot ng inaantok ng bata saka sumandal sa dibdib ni daddy niya. "Nanight, daddy."

"Good night. Kiss daddy."

Umangat naman si Yewon to leave a peck on Chanyeol's cheek. Pabalik na ito sa dibdib ng ama nang magsalita si Baekhyun.

"How about papa, princess?"

Ngumiti si Wowon. Maldita ‘yanpero malambing din naman at times. Mas affectionate siya compared kay Juju na mahiyain talaga. 

Lumapit ito kay Baekhyun saka humalik then yumuko para himasin ang tiyan ng papa. "Nanight, papa. Nanight, buncho."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed.

"Sleep well, baby."

  
  


Hindi rin nagtagal non ay nakatulog na si Yewon. Umayos ng higa si Chanyeol katabi ang mga anak while nakaupo pa rin si Baekhyun, nagbabasa.

“B, trabaho ba ‘yan?” tanong ni Chanyeol saka umikot. Malaki pa naman ang space, eh. Hindi niya pa nasosolo ang asawa ngayong araw. He’s craving Baekhyun’s attention.

Umiling naman ang huli. “No. Just reading. Maganda ‘to, eh. Recommended ng co-teachers ko.”

Nag-pout si Chanyeol saka naupo. Hindi rin naman siya makakatulog.

“Bukas na ‘yan. Labas tayo.”

“What?’ ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang libro sa lap pero hindi tuluyang sinara. Nakaharang ang ilang daliri niya. “Labas? At this hour, daddy?”

“Hindi pa naman ganun ka-late, mahal. Inip ako, eh. Hindi naman tayo maglalakad-lakad kasi baka mapagod ka. Dyan lang kahit sa gazebo.”

Akala ni Chanyeol ay hindi papayag si Baekhyun pero tumayo ito. Bumangon na rin siya saka nilapitan ito na ngayon ay kinukumutan ang mga bata. 

“Harangan mo ng unan ‘yung gilid nila. Malikot pa naman si Yewon. Baka mahulog.”

Sinunod ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ng asawa na ngayon ay nagsusuot na ng slippers. “Let’s go?” sabi nito.

“Sandali!” sagot naman ni Chanyeol saka binuksan ang isa sa mga dala nilang bag. Share ang gamit ng kambal samantalang nasa iisang bag naman ang sakanilang dalawa. Wala naman sila gaanong dala at hindi na rin nag-unpack pa kanina. Uuwi na rin naman sila bukas ng hapon.

“Why?” Baekhyun asked.

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol at isinuot nalang kay Baekhyun ang isang cardigan. Malaki na ang tiyan nito pero sexy at pinakamaganda pa rin talaga hindi lang sa mga mata ni Chanyeol kundi sa lahat. Ayun naman kasi ang totoo.

“Tara na?”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng asawa. Baekhyun held back while smiling. “Yeah, tara na.”

Lumabas sila ng kwarto at nakasalubong pa ang isa sa mga tita ni Chanyeol na si Tita Monchi or Tita Mon. Kasama rin nila kanina noong nagkakasiyahan.

“Saan kayo pupunta? Asan ang kambal?”

“Dyan lang, ta. Papahangin. Kailangan ng fresh air ng buntis. Polluted sa Maynila.” Natawa si Tita Mon. “Tulog na po ang kambal.”

“Sige. Mauna na akong magpahinga sainyo.”

Tumango ang dalawa saka nag-goodnight na sa tita then lumabas na. 

Kaagad naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang lamig kahit nakasuot pa siya ng cardigan. Siyempre. Nahalata naman ‘yon ni Chanyeol. Hindi na kailangang magtanong pa. Binitawan nito ang kamay ng asawa then he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s frame.

“Sabihin mo lang pag giniginaw ka na, hm?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Kaya pa naman. Ang presko, eh. Ang sarap. Walang ganito satin.”

Chanyeol agreed. Ibang-iba naman kasi talaga. 

Ilang minuto rin silang naglakad-lakad sa may garden as requested of Baekhyun kahit pa sinabi ni Chanyeol na mapirmi nalang sila. Makulit ang buntis, eh. Exercise na rin daw dahil hindi siya pwedeng paupo-upo lang at baka mamanas. As if hindi siya tagtag sa trabaho. 

“Pag matanda na tayo, B.. Anong gusto mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang makapasok sila sa gazebo. Nakaupo na sila ngayon. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at nang maramdamang nilalamig ang palad nito, hinipan niya ‘yon then brought his husband’s hand sa bulsa ng hoodie na suot. 

Sumandal naman si Baekhyun sa balikat niya. “What do you mean anong gusto ko? Of course, I wanna be with you hanggang pagtanda. I wanna grow old with you.” Tumingala si Baekhyun para matignan si Chanyeol na namula.

Ilang taon na silang kasal pero andun pa rin ‘yung kilig. Not like that’s what makes them stay by each other’s side pero siguro ganun nga kasi talaga. Hindi naman sa hindi ‘yon nawala dahil kahit pa wala ng spark, they would stay because that’s what true love is pero kasi Chanyeol being Chanyeol, hanggat maaari ay hindi niya hinahayaang mawala ‘yon. Ayan, nahahawa na rin tuloy si Baekhyun sakaniya. Marunong na rin.

Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang cute na ilong ng asawa. Baekhyun protruded his lips.

“Hey, don’t!”

Chanyeol chuckled. Pikon ang buntis. “Gumagaling ka magpakilig, ha.”

“Learned it from the expert.”

Chanyeol smirked. Alam niyang siya ang tinutukoy. “Well…”

“Expert din sa kacornyhan. Am I right, Mr. C?”

“Oo na.” sabi ni Chanyeol. They both laughed. Inalis na ni Baekhyun ang pagkakapatong ng baba niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Ginawa niya kanina dahil masyado na siyang matagal nakatingala. Nakakangawit. Tangkad ni Chanyeol, eh. “Ang ibig kong sabihin sa tanong ko, kung gusto mo ba ganun pa rin kung pano tayo ngayon o gusto mong lumipat sa mas peaceful na lugar katulad dito pag matanda na tayo?”

Napaisip naman si Baekhyun sa tanong. They have never talked about it kasi. Ngayon lang. Palaging magkasama lang silang tatanda, pero ‘yung plano, wala.

“That may change pa kasi depende sa preference natin pag actual na pero I’m considering ‘yung huling sinabi mo..” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Ang sarap dito, eh. Malayo sa stress, sa ingay. I love it here.”

“Hm.” Tumango si Chanyeol. He inhaled the scent of Baekhyun’s hair bago nagsalita. “Ako rin. Ang sarap isipin na malalaki na ang mga anak natin tapos successful silang lahat tapos tayong dalawa magkasama pa rin, hawak ko ang kamay mo hanggang dulo. Hanggang sa simple nalang ang buhay natin. Hanggang sa huling araw na makakahawak ako ng bola, kasama ko ang trophy ng buhay ko.” Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun kaya iniangat ni Chanyeol ang baba nito. Their eyes met. “Ikaw.”

Nagpakawal naman ng malalim na hininga si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit. Siguro dahil sa pregnancy hormones basta naluluha siya, naiiyak siya.

“May utang ka pa sakin.”

Nabigla naman si Chanyeol dahil sa narinig. Parang ang layo naman ng sagot. Baka may gusto si Baekhyun all of a sudden. Baka cravings nanaman and so he asked, “May bilin ka bang hindi ko nabili?”

Natawa tuloy si Baekhyun. Lumayo ito nang kaunti sa asawa saka ikinulong ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa dalawang palad niya. He smiled. Magtitigan pa rin sila. Naghihintay lang si Chanyeol ng sasabihin nito.

“What I meant is may hindi ka pa naaaccomplish. I know sinabi mong hindi mahalaga kung hindi mo makukuha ang pangarap mo but it’s bothering me, daddy. I don’t blame myself kasi ayan ang paulit-ulit na paalala mo pero hindi pa rin ako matahimik. Utang mo ‘yon sakin kasi, diba, the success and happiness ng isa is ours. I want you to fulfill your dreams na para sayo. Ayokong puro ako at ang mga bata nalang ang iniisip mo.I am thankful na hindi mo kami pinababayaan pero what about you? What about your own goal noong wala pang Baekhyun sa buhay mo?” hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol. Nagpatuloy si Baekhyun. “Please, kapag nagkaron ulit ng offer, don’t decline it. I’m fine. The kids and I will be fine. Ayokong lahat isinusuko mo para saamin, saakin kasi there’s so much more you can do. Marami ka nang napatunayan. Sakin, sa parents mo, sa ibang tao pero yung satisfaction na makamit ‘yung dreams mong nabuo noong mag-isa ka palang? Noong hindi ka pa kilala, noong wala pang Baekhyun sa buhay mo.. nasaan na ‘yon?”

“Baek..” tanging nasambit niya.

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. “Kahit anong place ka pa mapunta, you know that I am very proud of you. Lahat kami. Alam ko wala kang pinagsisisihan at pagsisisihan kung dumating ang bukas na hindi mo pa rin ‘yon nagagawa but about your dream and plan as a child? Yung batang Chanyeol?” hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang hawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Naluluha ito kaya dinala niya ang kamay sa mukha ng asawa para punasan ang luhang tumulo. “Ayokong dumating ang araw na naibigay mo ang lahat saamin nang may pagkukulang ka sa sarili mo. Sabihin mo mang you’re satisfied, makakamit mo man o hindi, may kulang ka pa rin bilang naging isang batang nangarap noong wala pang nararating.”

“How can you be this understanding, Baekhyun? Anong ginawa ko sa past life ko para bigyan ako ng ganito ngayon?”

Umirap ang buntis pero yumakap din naman. He’s resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. Naramdaman niya ang paghalik nito sa ulo niya.

“Do it, hm?”

“Pag may schedule, I won’t decline na.”

“Promise?”

Yumuko si Chanyeol dahil muli siyang tiningala ni Baekhyun. “Promise.” then he kissed the tip of his husband’s nose.

“Basta nakapanganak ka na at siguradong may kasama ka.”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Nga pala may tanong ako.”

“Ano ‘yon?”

“Sinabi mo kaninang masarap isipin na malalaki na ang mga bata at successful silang tatlo. Does that mean-?” Kaagad na pinutol ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

“Sigurado ka bang tatlo lang? Basketball team, mahal. Malay mo silang dose pala ang makakapagfulfill ng pangarap ko bilang bata.”

Kinurot tuloy ito ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran. “Puro ka kalokohan! Patapusin mo muna kasi ako!”

“Ano na nga ‘yon, boss?”

“So does that mean kasama sa pagiging successful nila ang pagkakaron ng sari-sariling pamilya? Approved ka na ba kay Jaejin?”

Sumimangot si Chanyeol dahil hindi ‘yon ang expected niyang tanong. Tumayo na siya saka kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Papasok na sila. Palalim na ang gabi.

“Yung dalawang lalaki, oo. Pero si Yewon hindi. Pwede naman siyang maging successful ng walang asawa. Hindi don nababase ang satisfaction. Ako lang ang ganon.”

Naglakad na sila pabalik. 

“Seloso ka talaga. Mahihirapan ang Yewon pag dalaga na.”

“Forever baby siya.”

“Strict.”

Inaalalayan ni Chanyeol ang asawa hanggang sa makarating sila sa kwarto. Mabuti nalang at hindi sa taas dahil mahihirapan si Baekhyun umakyat kung nagkataon. 

Inihiga na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun katabi ang kambal na tulog na tulog. Kinumutan niya ang asawa then kissed his husband’s forehead bago umikot. Hindi sila magkatabi, nasa gitna ang kambal. Si Yejun ang katabi ni Baekhyun habang as usual, nasa side ni Chanyeol ang daddy’s girl. 

Good thing, malaki ang kama. Kasya silang pamilya. 

Kung hindi, sa lapag matutulog si Chanyeol. 

Hindi siya kasya sa sofa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa susunod na araw na ang bagong taon at mamaya ay uuwi na sila. Kailangan pa kasing mamili ng mag-asawa. Napagdesisyunan nilang after nalang dumalaw sa mga magulang nila.

Kasalukuyang nasa labas ang mga bata. Si Yewon ay nakikipaglaro sa mga nakatatandang pinsan na inuto siya while si Yejun, tahimik na nakikinood lang. Maagang kinuha ng mga tita ni Chanyeol ang kambal. Pumayag naman si Baekhyun pero pinaliguan muna ni Chanyeol ang dalawa bago nilabas.

“Malinis ba ‘to, mahal?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na papuntang banyo. Maliligo na kasi ito at binabalak ni Chanyeol sumabay. 

Itinaas niya ang isang gray shirt na nakuha sa bag. Hindi alam kung malinis ba o marumi.

“Diba suot mo ‘yan nung isang araw?”

“Dalawa ‘yung ganito ko. Dalawa rin ‘yung andito. Napaghalo ‘yung marumi sa hindi.”

Napairap si Baekhyun. _Eh, bat pa nagtatanong?_ Apat talaga ang anak niya, eh. Si Daddy Coach ang panganay.

“Huwag mo nang suotin. Naghalo na rin ang amoy niyan. Huwag mo kasing pagsamahin. Diba, sabi ko ‘yung marumi ilagay don sa separated bag. Hindi na ‘yan lalabhan dito. We have enough clothes hanggang makauwi.”

Tumango si Chanyeol at nilagay ang parehong gray shirt sa bag na tinutukoy ni Baekhyun at saka naghubad ng top. Papasok na si Baekhyun sa banyo nang humabol si Chanyeol bago pa niya maisara ang pinto.

“What are you doing?”

“Sasabay sayo.”

Sa huli, wala ring nagawa ang Sir B. Mapilit talaga si Chanyeol, the panganay.

“Ah, kaya ka sumabay kasi gusto mo may magpaligo sayo.” Nagsusungit na sabi ni Baekhyun na nginitian lang ni Chanyeol.

Kasalukuyan itong nakaupo at nagpapashampoo sa asawa. Baekhyun is standing in between his legs. Pareho silang walang suot.

“Ako muna baby mo ngayon.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Magtataray lang pero hindi naman matitiis. Habang nililinis ang buhok, kausap nang kausap si Chanyeol sa tiyan ng buntis. Binubulungan at maya’t-maya’y hinahalikan.

“What are you doing?”

“Kinukwento ko sa anak ko ‘yung love story natin. Naalala ko nung ginagawa ko ‘to sa kambal, naglilikot sila sa loob ng tiyan mo. Gustong-gusto siguro nila ang boses ko. Parang ikaw.”

Napangiti na rin si Baekhyun. He paused shampooing his husband’s hair at nilagyan ng bula ang bridge ng ilong nito. “It sounds good, lovey. Your voice is calming.”

They both smiled at each other. Chanyeol gaves Baekhyun’s tummy a peck.

“Ligo na tayo. Ako naman mag-aasikaso sayo.” Chanyeol said makalipas ang ilang minuto. Tumayo na siya upang makaligo na sila nang maayos. Malapit-lapit na rin ang lunch time. Siguradong gutom na ang baby sa tiyan ni Sir B.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mag-iingat kayo, ha? Magsabi kung nakarating na.” Muling paalala ng mommy lola. Pang-ilang ulit na niya ba ‘yan? They lost count.

Inakbayan ito ni Chanyeol at hinalikan sa ulo. “Kapag di ka dinalaw ng mga ‘to,” turo ni Chanyeol sa mga pinsan at pamangkin, “Sabihin mo saakin. Iuuwi na kita sa Manila.”

Mahinang pinalo naman ng lola ang dibdib ng apo, “Alam kong hindi ko kayang iwanan ang bahay. Hayaan mo na sila. Kaya ko pa naman at may pasok din ang mga ‘yan.”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Basta kayo silip-silipin niyo ang lola o hindi na kayo makakatanggap ng kahit anong regalo mula sakin at kay Tito Baek.”

Nagtinginan naman ang mga bata kay Baekhyun. Tumawa lang ito.

“Osya, baka gabihin pa kayo. Mahihirapan na mag-byahe kapag naipit sa trapik.”

Nilagay na ni Chanyeol ang mga gamit sa kotse habang ang lola at mga tita niya naman ay nagsilapit kay Baekhyun at sa kambal.

Hinimas ni Tita Mon ang tiyan ni Baekhyun, “Bunso na?”

Baekhyun chuckled, “Opo.”

Nagkiss at yakap na ang kambal sa lahat ng dapat pagpaalaman at saka na sumakay ng sasakyan. Nang maipwesto ang mga gamit at mga bata, nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na kausap pa rin ang lola at mga tita upang maalalayan ito sa pagsakay ng kotse.

“Bunso na raw ‘yan.” Pangangantyaw nila kay Chanyeol na ipinulupot ang braso sa bewang ng asawa. He inhaled the scent of Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Hindi pa. Pagbalik namin ulit pagkapanganak, buntis agad.”

Siniko ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. 

They all laughed. “Alam ko maganda ang asawa mo pero tantanan mo na, Chanyeol. Mahirap kapag masyadong naparami.” 

“Joke lang, lola naman.” Ang sagot nito, “Masyado kong mahal. Hindi ko pahihirapan ‘to.”

Pinaulanan tuloy sila ng kantyawan bago alalayan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa pagpasok sa kotse. Nandoon na ang _apat_ , si Chanyeol nalang ang inaantay.

“Sige na. Pagbalik nalang po ulit.”

They all nodded at huling yakap mula sa lola, sumakay na si Chanyeol ng kotse. Pinagbuksan sila ni Jiho ng gate. Sumaludo pa si Chanyeol pagdaan habang umakto naman ni Jiho na parang titira ng bola sa ring. They smiled at each other bago tuluyang patakbuhin ni Chanyeol ang kotse. 

Babalik na sila ng Manila.

“Kids, you can sleep, ha? Gisingin ko nalang kayo later when it’s time to eat na.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun sa mga anak.

“Yes, papa.” Sabay na sagot naman ng dalawa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Twins, quickly.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang nasa may pintuan. 

Binuhay na ni Chanyeol ang makina ng kotse habang inaantay ang asawa at mga bata. Ilang araw na mula nang makauwi sila at ngayon, mamimili sila ng panghanda at iba pang grocery stock para sa bisperas ng bagong taon bukas.

Si Ate Ross ay nakabalik na rin at ito ang maiiwan sa bahay ngayon. The couple decided na isama kasi ang mga bata upang makapasyal din ngayon.

Lumapit ang dalawa sa papa nila. Yumakap si Yejun sa binti ni Baekhyun. As much as the latter wants na buhatin ito, hindi naman pwede. 

He’s pregnant.

“Okay na? Let’s go na?”

“Yojart!” Sabay na sagot ng dalawa.

Sir B laughed. Ang vocabulary ng kambal, minsan siya lang ang nakakaintindi na kahit si Coach ay hindi magawa kahit ilang beses pang ulitin ng mga bata. 

Well, ngayon medyo umaayos naman na dahil malalaki na sila.

“Yogurt for Yejun and Yewon, alright. Basta behave kayo sa mall, okay?”

“Yesh!” Sagot ni Yewon at saka humawak na sa kaliwang kamay ni Baekhyun, si Yejun naman sa kanan.

Pinagbuksan sila ni Ate Ross ng pintuan at sinalubong naman ni Chanyeol.

Unang isinakay ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa passenger seat at saka hinatid ang kambal sa backseat at inupo sakanilang tag-isang car seat.

“Ready, buddies?”

“Yedi!” excited na sagot ni Yewon. Yejun just showed his father thumbs up. 

  
  
  


Kasalukuyang nagtatawanan ang kambal. Nakasakay sila sa pushcart na tulak tulak ng daddy at naglalaro sila na parang nakikipagracing habang nakasunod silang tatlo sa papa na siyang lagay nang lagay sa cart ng mga kakailanganin. 

“Ang dami na nito, mahal? Kulang pa?”

“Bibisita sila mama sa 3, diba? Para hindi na tayo lumabas at few stocks pa.”

Naglakad sila nang naglakad hanggang sa madaanan ang section na puro candies. Nilagpasan na ni Baekhyun at susunod na sana si Chanyeol na tulak pa rin ang pushcart nang tumayo si Yewon at tinuro ang assorted candies na nasa loob ng malaking jar.

“Daddy, I want jowz!” ( _I want those_.)

Sakto namang napansin ni Baekhyun na malayo na ang distansya niya mula sa mag-aama niya kaya lumingon siya ron at nakita ang tatlo na nakatingin sakaniya, humihingi ng permiso ang mga mata. 

Alam na alam na ni Baekhyun ang tinging ‘yon. Kabisado na niya. Tinigna niya ang label sa taas ng section kung saan hininto ni Chanyeol ang pushcart. He shook his head, bumagsak ang balikat ng kambal.

“Pwease, papa?”

“Pagbigyan mo na.” Gatong naman ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sighed. “Get only a small jar. Too much is forbidden, twins. I though we’re already done with that discussion.”

“Small, oki!” sagot ni Yewon.

Ngiting tagumpay na kumuha naman si Chanyeol ng assorted candies in a _small_ jar tapos ay tinulak na ang cart palapit sa asawa.

“Kunsintidor.” bulong sakaniya nito.

Saglit niyang inakbayan upang ilapit ang mukha sa buntis saka inamoy ang leeg nito. 

“Hey! Nasa public tayo.”

“Saglit lang, eh. Tska ayaw mo ba ng headline? Basketball player Chanyeol Park at sexy-ng asawa, sweet na sweet pa rin.”

Napangiwi si Sir B. “Ayaw.”

Natawa nalang si Chanyeol. Wala na. Nakascore na siya.

Sobrang bango.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days passed at mamaya ay bisperas na ng bagong taon. Naghahanda na si Baekhyun at Ate Ross samantalang kalaro naman ni Chanyeol ang kambal. Alas otso na ng gabi at nautusan siya ni Baekhyun na patulugin ang mga bata para may energy at hindi sila aantok-antok mamayang midnight.

Onti nalang naman ang ipprepare. Bukod kasi sa sila lang pamilya with Ate Ross, nakapagbake na rin ang mag-asawa kanina after lunch. Sa nagdaang panahon, maraming natutunan si Baekhyun na gawaing bahay. Thanks to Ate Ross’ teaching skills at guidance ng mga mama nila as well as Ate Yoora. 

Kasalukuyang hinahanda ni Ate Ross ang white sauce para sa pasta at nakaupo lang naman si Baekhyun sa dining chair habang nagkukwentuhan silang dalawa nang tawagin ni Chanyeol ang huli.

“Saglit lang, ate, ha? Baka nag-aaway nanaman ang kambal.”

Natawa si Ate Ross. _Nagrarambulan_ kasi sina Yewon at Yejun sa tuwing si Chanyeol ang bantay. Ewan ba ni Baekhyun.

Papanhik na dapat siya nang salubungin siya ni Chanyeol upang maalalayan sa pag-akyat.

“Bakit iniwan mo ang mga bata?”

“Tulog na.”

“Eh, bakit mo ako tinawag?”

“Basta.” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol habang paakyat sila.

Nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun. Maglalambing ito at hindi nga siya nagkamali dahil sa pagpasok sa kwarto at mabilis nilock ni Chanyeol ang pinto.

“What are we gonna do?”

“Let’s idlip.” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

Nakakatawa talaga kapag nagkoconyo siya but Sir B finds it cute. That’s their way of baby talking kasi. Kasal na, parang mga teenager pa rin as a couple.

“Idlip? Kawawa naman si Ate Ross sa baba. Iniwan ko.”

“Pero mahal..” _The six-footer basketball player-slash-coach with three children and_ **one angel** stomped his feet. “Kung hindi ka sa kambal, busy ka naman doon sa kusina. Paano naman ako? Pahingi naman ng atensyon mo.” Nagpout pa ito para mas effective.

Pero mukhang hindi tumalab kay Sir B. Pinalo niya ang pwet ng asawa.

“Ow!” Sambit ni Chanyeol, “Ako dapat gagawa niyan, eh.”

“Bastos!”

Chanyeol laughed. Napailing si Baekhyun at umupo sa kama samantalang sa lapag naman pumwesto si Chanyeol. Akala ni Baekhyun ay kung anong gagawin, yun pala ay haharap sa tiyan niya upang kausapin ang anak.

“Happy new year sa kamukha ko.”

Baekhyun chuckled, “Sure ka na?”

“Kapag hindi naman, pwede pa ulit gumawa.”

“Feeling mo pumayag pa ako.”

“You can’t resist me.”

Baekhyun made face. Chanyeol left a peck on Baekhyun tummy matapos saglit iangat ang damit bago tabihan ito sa kama.

“Shower tayo?”

“Too early. Mamaya na ulit.”

“Oo nga, magpadumi muna tayo.”

Baekhyun kicked his husband’s leg. Muling napa- _ow_ si Chanyeol. Medyo masakit ‘yon, ah?

But in the end, mukhang tama si Chanyeol.. Hindi nga siya kayang iresist ni Baekhyun.

Yeah, _hanggang ngayon._

  
  
  


  
  


_“Daddy, hmmm..”_

_Napuno ng ungol ang buong kwarto. Nakahiga si Coach sa kama at si Sir B ay nakaupo,_ _on his dick._

_Inaalalayan ni Chanyeol ang bawat galaw ng asawa, hawak niya ito sa bewang at paminsan-minsan ay napupunta ang kamay sa dalawang pisngi ng cute chubby ass upang mas ibuka ito at mas maipasok niya ang junior niya._

_Nang medyo bumagal ang paggalaw, bumangon si Chanyeol with Baekhyun still in that position. Paangat siyang gumalaw, nagsalubong silang dalawa at mas lumalim ang pagpasok ng huge cock ni Coach sa masarap at matamisna butas ni Sir B._

_“I love you.” Ang bulong ni Chanyeol._

_Isa sa favorite positions nila ang hug sex pero hindi ‘yon magagawa sa ngayon dahil malaki na ang tiyan ni Sir B kaya iba nalang ang pinag-abalahan ng labi ni Coach, hindi na ang leeg na paborito niyang markahan._

_Yung parte nalang ng katawan ni Sir B na paborito niyang agawin sa mga anak._

_“Fuck.”_

_“Sarap..” sabi ni Chanyeol in the middle of pagsipsip sa dede nang asawa while massaging the other one. Nasabunutan siya ng asawa at hinila pa ang mukha niya para mas mapadiin ang halik sa dibdib. “I love you so much, Baekhyun. So much.”_

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


“Ang ganda naman.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol sa asawang nakaharap sa salamin.

Nakapaglinis na sila. Hindi kaagad sila tumayo after _love making_ at nag-cuddle pa muna. Syempre, tagumpay nanaman si Coach at sabay silang naligo.

Ngayon, nagbibihis na at bababa na para salubungin ang bagong taon. Nagising na rin ang kambal at kasalukuyang inaasikaso ni Ate Ross. 

Nakapants na si Baekhyun ngunit topless pa rin. Pinagmamasdan niya kasi ang tiyan nang pumwesto si Chanyeol sa likod niya. Boxers palang ang suot nito ngunit hindi batid. 

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun from behind. Sanay na sanay na sa ganung galaw kaya sa tuwing ginagawa ‘yon, automatic na rin ang pagsandal ni Baekhyun sa dibdib ng asawa.

“You’re so beautiful, Baek.” Chanyeol kissed the tip of Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Napangiti ang huli at hinawakan ang pisngi ng asawa. Pareho nilang tinititigan ang mga sarili sa salamin hanggang sa marinig ni Baekhyun ang _pinakapaboritong_ boses niya.

Chanyeol suddenly sings. 

Their _theme song._

“ _There were bells on a hill_

_But I never heard them ringing_

_No, I never heard them at all_

_Till there was you..”_

Napapikit si Baekhyun. Sinway sila ni Chanyeol. He smiled, listening to his husband’s deep and euphonious voice.

“ _There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing_

_No, I never heard it at all_

_Till there was you..”_

Pagkatapos ay bumitaw ito sa yakap at inikot siya. They’re facing each other at kasabay ng pagpulupot ng mga braso ni Baekhyun sa leeg ni Chanyeol ay ang pagyakap naman nito sa bewang niya.

“ _Till there was_ …” Niluhod ni Chanyeol ang isang leg at saka hinalikan ang tiyan ng buntis at sa muling pagtayo, hinawakan niya ang pisngi nito sabay lapat ng labi sa lips ni Baekhyun. They kissed. It’s only a smack pero ramdam na ramdam ang pagmamahal. “ _You_.”

Ilang taon na silang kasal ngunit hindi pa rin nagbabago. Sweet pa rin si Chanyeol.

Love? It’s not all about the kilig and spark. Alam nila ‘yon pareho but Chanyeol, he never fails na iparamdam kay Baekhyun kung gaano niya ito kamahal sa araw-araw.

Sa bawat umaga, excited siyang idilat ang mga mata dahil alam niyang ang una niyang makikita ay ang magandang mukha ni Baekhyun at sa bawat gabi, sabik siyang matulog dahil ang kayakap niya ay walang iba, si Baekhyun pa rin.

Walang nagbago at kung mayroon man, yun ay sa bawat oras na lumilipas ay lumalalim lang ang nararamdaman. 

_Posible ba talaga ‘yon?_ Ang tanong ng iba.

_Oo, kay Coach at Sir B._ Iyan ang sagot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Happy new year!” The twins kissed their parents first bago tumakbo sakanilang Mama Ross. Love na love talaga nila ito.

Lagpas alas dose na. Kabababa lang ni Baekhyun ng tawag mula sa ina. Tapos na rin silang mag-video call with Chanyeol’s parents at nabati na ito ng kambal.

The grannies can’t wait na mahug ang mga bata. Nagsisitabaan ang mga ito. Halatang healthy. _Pwera usog._

Tapos na rin silang manood ng fireworks at nagtatakbo na ang mga bata matapos sabihin ni Ate Ross ang, _“Eating time!”_

Syempre sino pa sa tingin niyo ang nanguna? Edi si Yewon “Sir B liit” Park.

Naiwan ang mag-asawa sa tapat ng pinto. Hindi na pinalabas ni Chanyeol dahil mausok. Masama sa mga bata at buntis.

Nakatitig nalang sila sa langit na puno ng fireworks ngayon, mahinang binabati ng happy new year ang anghel nila.

“Happy new year, daddy.” Ang sabi ni Sir B sabay sandal sa balikat ng asawang nakaakbay sakaniya.

“Happy new year, mahal.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol pabalik. “More years together.”

“Together.” Tumango si Baekhyun at naramdaman niya ang paghalik ni Chanyeol sa tuktok ng ulo niya.

Ilang sandali pa sila roon. Mukha ngang wala pang balak pumasok kung hindi pa muling dumating ang mga bata. Hinila ni Yewon ang kamay ng daddy niya, Yejun did the same to Sir B.

“Dad, papa! Wew hangwi na!” 

“Ano raw?” Kumunot ang noo ni Coach.

“They’re hungry na.” Tumatawang sagot ni Sir B sabay hawak sa tiyan. “Tara na. Nagrereklamo na rin ‘yung isa dito sa loob.”

  
  
  
  


Kinaumagahan pagkatapos ng bisperas, nagising si Chanyeol dahil sa sunod-sunod na tunog ng doorbell. 

“Sandali lang. Tawagan kita ulit.” Ang sabi naman ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyang kachikahan si Jongdae thru video call.

”Sino ‘yon? Diba tayo ang pupunta kela mama?” Inaantok na tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakakunot ang noo.

Baekhyun shrugged. “I-check ko.” Palabas na ito nang makareceive si Chanyeol ng text message mula kay Sehun.

”Alam ko na.”

”Sino ‘yan?”

Chanyeol smiled at inabot kay Baekhyun ang phone upang ipakita ang picture na sinend ni Sehun.

Selfie nilang apat magkakaibigan ‘yon sa labas ng bahay ng mga Park. Si Sehun ang may hawak ng phone habang malalakinang ngiti ng tatlo, may hawak pang box ng cake si Jongin at bitbit naman ni Tao and Kris ang munting regalo para sa pamilya.

[ _Happy new year, daddy coach! Pabukas naman ng gate. Ihanda niyo na rin ang mga natirang pagkain kagabi. Kami nang bahala para hindi kayo mag-init nang paulit-ulit._ ]  
  


Baekhyun looked at his husband at sabay silang natawa.

Ang laki talaga ng _pamilya_ nila.

They did his morning routine pagkatapos sabihan si Ate Ross na pagbuksan ang mga makukulit na bisita upang mapuntahan na rin ang mga ito sa baba.

_Sa muling pagbalik ng mag-asawa, sa taas, idinadaing ni Sir B ang tuhod niya._

_"Buhatin na kita."_

_"Gusto mo bang madisgrasya pa tayong dalawa?"_

_Natawa si Coach at iniayos ang suot na salamin ni Sir B._

_"Kaya nga ako atleta, mahal, para sa pagdating ng panahon na mahina ka, ako ang magiging lakas mo."_

_Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang buong bahay matapos sabihin iyon ng asawa._

_Ang dating maingay at puro kalat ng laruan, tahimik at nakaligpit na ang lahat ngayon. Dumako ang paningin niya sa mga picture frame na nakasabit._

_Ang mga graduation pictures ng mga bata, portrait nila noong kasal, ilang family pictures na kabilang na ang sariling pamilya ni Yewon._

_Pagkatapos mag-aral at maging stable, napangasawa ni Yewon ang isang blockmate at ngayon ay may isa na itong prinsesa samantalang si Yejun naman ay ineenjoy pa ang pagtravel sa buong mundo kasama ang boyfriend na si Jaejin._

_Si Yechan? Nagpapayaman pa ang baby boy ni Sir B. Kilala na itong arkitekto. Sumikat din ito hindi dahil sa pangalan ng ama kundi magaling din kasing maglaro. Kung wala nga lang ibang pangarap, malamang ay sumunod din sa yapak ni Coach pero marami itong gustong gawin. Pagtapak ng college, binitawan nito ang paglalaro._

_Hindi naman kinukulit ng mga magulang na mag-asawa na kasi they know na may sariling isip na si Yechan at mangyayari 'yon sa tamang oras at panahon. Nakagabay lang naman sila parati, hindi sila nangingielam. Ang sabi ni coach, ayun ang pundasyon ng magandang pagsasama ng pamilya at hindi naman siya nagkamali._

_Kahit may sari-sarili nang mga buhay, hindi sila nakakalimutan ng mga anak. Hindi matatapos ang isang linggo na hindi dumadalaw ang mga ito at kung sakaling sobrang busy't hindi magagawa, sila Sir B naman ang pupunta o kaya naman ay tatawag ang mga anak upang makausap at kwentuhan sila together with the only apo, so far, kay Yewon._

_Madalas silang maggroup call, kausap si Sir B habang si Coach ay sumisingit-singit sa background. Anong ginagawa? Nanonood ng basketball._

_Last year lang kasi ay nagretire na ito. Kaya pa naman pero sa tingin niya ay sapat na ang panahong iginugol niya sa career. Isa na siya sa basketball legends ng bansa ngayon, sobrang yaman na rin niya kaya naisipan niyang bitawan na and spend his whole time with the one he loves the mostㅡ Baekhyun._

_Nakapagtravel na sila sa iba't-ibang bansa pero hindi 'yon doon natatapos. More surprises and celebrations to come. At kahit pa walang special occasion, random days, hindi niya makakalimutang iparamdam kay Baekhyun kung gaano niya ito kamahal._

_"At sa tingin ko, ngayon ang oras na 'yon." Dugtong niya sa sinabi._

_Nilingon siya ng asawa. Umiling si Sir B. "No, kaya ko pa."_

_Kaya ang nangyari, inalalayan niya nalang ito hanggang makaakyat sila. Pagdating sa kwarto, naunang humiga si Baekhyun. He tucked him to bed at hinalikan sa noo matapos kumutan._

_"Tulog ka na."_

_"Tabi na tayo."_

_Ngumiti si Coach saka sumama na sa ilalim ng kumot. Kaagad siyang inakap ni Sir B, hindi pa rin nagbabago ang posisyon nila sa gabi. Magpahanggang ngayon, unan pa rin ni Sir B ang dibdib ni Coach at yakap pa rin siya nito, sinusuklay ang buhok niya, hinahalikan ang ulo niya._

_"Ang puti na ng buhok mo."_

_Tumingala si Baekhyun, "Hindi ka na hot."_

_"Ano ka?" Chanyeol chuckled, "Mas gwapo pa rin ako sa dalawa."_

_Umirap si Baekhyun. Hindi pa rin nagbabago._

_"Tanggapin mo na. Napaglipasan na ng panahon si Chanyeol Park." pang-aasar pa lalo nito._

_Mas hinigpitan lang ni Coach ang yakap, hinigit palapit si Sir B._

_"Ayos lang, hindi ko naman iniisip kung ano na ang hitsura ko ngayon basta para saakin, isa lang ang malinaw kahit mataas na ang grado ng salamin ko.." Hinintay ni Baekhyun ang sagot, nakatitig sila sa mata ng isa't-isa. "Ikaw pa rin ang pinakamaganda."_

_Yung dating nakokornihan, ngayon ay naluha naman._

_Iba pala kapag galing sa taong kasama mong tumanda._

_Ito na 'yon. Hindi na kakanta si Chanyeol ng kahit maputi na ang buhok ko dahil ngayon, talagang maputi na ang mga buhok nila. Nandito na sila sa panahong pinag-uusapan lang noon._

_Who would've thought na ang text na_ **_"kahit stress ka, maganda ka pa rin"_ ** _ay hahantong sa_ **_"kahit malabo na ang mga mata ko, malinaw pa rin saking ikaw ang pinakamaganda."_ **

_With that, masasabi nila pareho.._ **_they made it._ **

**_Together._ **

_Hindi palaging masaya, hindi palaging sweet pero nagawa nila at kung sino mang mauna sa finish line, siguradong hindi rin magtatagal ay susunod din ang isa._

**_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do they part._ **

_Ang isa't-isa, kasama na rin ang nabuo nilang pamilya, ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa mga buhay nila at lahat 'yon naging posible dahil mahigpit ang kapit nila sa kamay ng isa't-isa._

_"Kasama kang tumanda." Magkayakap pa nga sila ngayon._

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it.
> 
> malay niyo, masundan ito ng maiikling chapter. drabbles ng pagdadalaga at binata ng mga anak nila kasi hanggang ngayon ayokong sabihing end na ang story nila.
> 
> no, mabubuhay si coach hanggat humihinga rin ako. chourst!
> 
> HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY TO FREE FALL. mahal ko ang lahat ng mahal din ang fic na ito. maraming salamat sainyo!
> 
> ps. sabi sainyo wag nyong i-ship si yewon at jaejin eh hahaha san ba 'yon galing? :p
> 
> tweet me your reactions if meron or comment hehe umay na ba sa till there was you scenes sori last na yan :D


End file.
